The Wonderland Asylum
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: The wonderland asylum is a wonderful place for those who are a little mad. However we are all a little mad here mind you. Enter at your own risk of losing your sanity. Not that you had much to begin with... I use characters from Death note, Black butler, and soul eater in this story of the mad... This story starts my wonderland series so be on the look out for more.


The Wonderland Asylum

Disclaimer... I do not own any of the fabulous pieces of work that I mentally manipulate in this story. All I own is an insane mind and a laptop to share my insanity with. :P

_**A/N I take no responsibility for loss of sanity or madness because frankly were all a little mad here...**_

The dark midnight moon looms over the tall dark building almost warning visitors of the occupants complete insanity and utter madness. For this is The wonderland asylum and the warning being.. 'Enter at your own risk of going mad.' The Wonderland Asylum has polluted this land with its insanity for over one hundred billion years now.

Why you ask? Well the only logical answer is insanity can control even the sanest of minds. The minds I speak of today though you may be familiar with and if not you soon shale be. Who you may ask.

Well my friend this is why I am telling you the tale of the Wonderland Asylum. So sit back and get prepared for the trek of your mortal life.

_Oh and remember if you are weak of heart I highly sujest leaving before the insanity sucks you in agents your own thoughts.. I warn you because your sanity will be gone after this tale I assure you this._ Now shall we began? Yes I think we should.

Slowly walking up to the tall building the young girl noticed the crooked sign that reed 'Warning... enter at ye own risk.' Knowing she was going in the right direction she followed the path farther on until she found yet another sign on the ground.

This one looking quite old and beaten yet fairly new as well. This one read in big bold letters 'The Wonderland Asylum.'

Underneath the it read... 'A place for help and freedom' but had the words Help and Freedom crossed out and replaced with Death and insanity.

"Well I'm defiantly going in the right direction." Kaycee said to herself as she trekked on. You see Kaycee had a reason for going to such a place.

However that shall not be reviled just yet. She walked up to the crooked doors and pulled one open by the handle. Walking up to the desk she signed herself in and headed for the X-wing after grabbing what she needed. On the way she checked on each patient as this was her job you see _or you and she may think at the this time... . _

Walking down the long hall she swore she saw blood and slime leaking from cracks but shook it off as she continued on to stop in front of a room marked x-1. This was Light Yagami's room. Words could be heard through the door such as "I'm a god... I am! And No Ryuk you cant have an apple! Why? Do you see any that's why."

She swiftly headed on to X-2. Now this room held a man named Beyond Birthday. He was held here for one reason and one only. He killed many people and no one knows how or why. Even he cant remember.

"Alright next patient. I guess." She said as she pushed the medication cart once more. This room was marked X-3 and held one of the creepiest occupants in the facility. His name no one knew. He goes by Undertaker and always laughs no matter the consequence. Also he has quite the obsession with bone shaped cookies and death.

X-4 gave her the chills as she passed the room knowing who lived in the small **stitched** cubicle. Franken Stein a living stitched up zombie with a penchant for dissection and snookering. What a combination huh?

Finally we reach x-5 a homely room to our dear Kaycee. Painted black with red stripes and no occupant. You ask why because Kaycee was an occupant herself you see and X-5 was her room. She did so love the number 5... Blood covers the pretty pale ghost girls eyes as she remembered why she was here. Why any of them were here. The reason being they all were not of the living.

All of them were dead and trapped in the asylum for the dead. Not to leave until they were ready... Kaycee was a young elf girl who died at the hands of a murder named Jack the Ripper and refused to move on just yet. Stubborn girl... Now what is this place you think as you back away. I will tell you but only this once for I dread repeating myself.

The wonderland Asylum is for Insane ghosts and other creatures or those who can not cope with death just yet or refuse to. All who live... _I'm sorry bad unintended pun. _All who occupy this run down building have this in common. There are quite a few of them I might add...

Is this place real? You ask frightened. Why of course it is. Why would I tell you such a ting if it weren't Hmm? Where is it. You ask. Why Its located in the deep dark forest of London of course. The very same one no one goes into these days for fear of the dead. Slowly blood fills you room as you reed this writing and you start to fret. Now my dear you are wondering why did I tell you all this? Well.. The reason is you your self are not of this world silly. You my dear are quite dead indeed. In fact this writing isn't even of this world ether.

Now don't be scared. No screaming for you my dear because you have been checked in to this wonderfully mad place for a while now and only just now realization has come to you.

Now come and join the carousel ride of insanity and meet our friends. Oh and how terribly rude of me to not have introduced my self at the start. I'm sorry my dear... I am the Mad Hatter of this wonderland and you my dear are Alice... Welcome to wonderland.

A/N I have no explanation for this...


End file.
